1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fin delivering apparatus and, more specifically, to a fin alternating and delivery apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fin mills produce fins for use in manufacture and assembly of a conventional fin and plate heat exchanger. The fin mill forms the fins in a corrugated manner from a flat strip or stock by alternately bending the strip in an accordion fashion, i.e., weaving the strip back and forth such that fold lines are transverse to a longitudinal axis of the fin. Each of the fins exits the fin mill in a horizontal position.
When used in the manufacture and assembly of a heat exchanger, the fin is installed in the heat exchanger in a vertical position. Thus, it is necessary to reorient the position of the fin prior to positioning it in the heat exchanger. When this process is completed manually, it results in a labor intensive and time consuming endeavor. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an apparatus which receives a fin emanating from a fin mill and alternatingly reorients and delivers the fin in such a manner that it may be readily assembled into a heat exchanger.